stampedefandomcom-20200214-history
Pom
Pom is a timid young Sheep who was unwillingly chosen as a Key Keeper. By her side are her sheepdogs, Woof, Ruff, Tuft & Puff. Appearance Pom is a slender ewe with whitish wool tinged with a shade of pink. Her face is a darker shade of light violet, with expressive turquoise eyes completing her nervous expression. She wears a golden bell on a purple collar. Biography Sheepkin, the citizens of the small city-state of Baaah, are a democratic society, following the will of the masses, the herd, if you will. Problem is, all of the Sheep will vote for the very first suggestion any Sheep happens to make. When they heard the call for a Key Keeper, they immediately held an election to decide if they should decide who to send. Amidst the cowardly silence of the elders, one small voice squeaked out an opinion. "Of course we should!" The Sheep were stunned silent. Someone who speaks their mind? Someone with their own opinion? How dumb! How stupid! She must be... THE BRAVEST OF THEM ALL! So a vote was called for and the decision was unanimous. The squeaky lamb, Pom, found herself charged with finding the key with only a small pack of Sheep Dog puppies to accompany her. Personality Instead of roaming Fœnum competing for the key, Pom is doing everything she can to avoid it, but she keeps running into the other Key Seekers. And to make things worse, her puppies’ protective instincts make them formidable fighters. She keeps winning the key! So the other Key Seekers keep tracking her down, picking fights! She’s desperate to find the strength to escape her predicament – but what she doesn't know is that the one little lamb who had the strength to speak her mind just might have the strength to save the world. Abilities & Fighting Style Pom is the unwilling leader of a pack of protective puppies. Watch your step, as her supporters are more numerous than you realize! Puppet style gameplay allows you to control Pom and her puppies simultaneously to control a huge part of the battlefield! Bounce your opponent off of a carefully laid obstacle course of puppies to set her up for the huge KO! Playing as Pom Using Pom is an exercise in patience and practicle. Pom's shortcomings are numerous: she is not as mobile as the others (with the exception of Velvet), her primary attacks are lackluster (with the exception of the heavy attack; see below), and her attacks are slower than almost everyone else's. The first skill a Pom user must master is summoning her puppies, as her lone tagalong sheepdog is not enough to handle any of the other Champions. (See Move List for a list on how to summon all the types of dogs.) It behooves the Pom user to get comfortable with Pom's summons, as she is the game's lone Puppeteer. This skill is the first step needed to begin her button combos. Try to get the groove of understanding her double super, (See her move-list for her supers) as it can be extremely helpful to have Big Papa with a combo of Big Mama added to the mix. Another good attack a Pom user should know is her general heavy attack ©, Pom's heavy attack is one of the strongest basic attacks in the game, if used in the air or when blocking it has quite the amount of range. Not using your dogs is tantamount to playing with a handicap. It benefits the opponent as mainly just rushing in to attack with most of the characters will mainly come down to how often you are able to create openings or combos. Despite the usefulness of the heavy attack ©, do not repeatedly spam it for a number of reasons: it gets boring quick, it demonstrates a lack of expertise with any of Pom's strengths (namely her summons), and it can be neutralized and punished. Use it in a pinch, or sparingly. A good basic build-up is to just launch them into the air, and j.C (Heavy) them back down, with aerial j.C, it'll make them bounce, then do a crouched j.B, jump forward (or don't, depending on if you are in a corner or not.) and then use an aerial j.B. If you are good enough, you can do this multiple times, with her puff of hair, resetting the timer for when you are allowed to use a j.B in the air. IF you are even better at using this, when you start attacking at the full juggle meter, you can do a standing j.B + j.C, then you use Pom's bark, this will stun the opponent (if timed correctly) and leave them open for you to perform a Super. You may also go in for a double aerial j.B while they are being stampeded on by the dogs, giving you a small chunk of Super. Playing Against Pom When you are fighting another Pom, it's mostly a battle to the death, mostly based on who's better at Pom overall. Your best bet is to attempt to summon dogs to fight back against the opponent Pom. A tried-and-true tactic is spamming the heavy attack. All you have to do is get a little close and hit them with the heavy attack. This is a testament to her having one of the longest heavy attacks in the game, and the fact that it's consistently strong. Usage of the heavy attack in the air allows for a break in the flow of battle, enabling a shift in momentum, counterattack, or support from her dogs. Matchups Vs. Velvet Depending on the Velvet's play-style, you might consider rushing in, as Velvet can easily summon icicles to attack you while you have a distance between her, as it'll attack you, stopping you from summoning dogs, when this happens, try to summon the dogs when you force Velvet down with some sort of combo or basic attack. When rushing, try to trick Velvet into using one of her Icicle attacks that would normally hit you, quickly dashing backwards to avoid it, leaving her (possibly) open for an attack/combo. If you dawdle, Velvet will summon her barrage of spikes, and the player will have the pleasure of watching Pom freeze in pain midair before unhappily arcing backwards in a crumpled heap. Vs. Tianhuo One of Tianhuo's weaknesses against Pom is her aerial heavy attack. Though Tianhuo is an aerial character, Pom can almost match her aerial prowess with her dog if she isn't blocking or she is out of range. Use Pom's aerial heavy attack to your advantage when Tianhuo is flying. Also, recall that Pom has friends; Tianhuo doesn't. Use Pom's dogs; esp. her Aerial dog. It can easily go in for a bite to stop Tianhuo from flying. If Tianhuo isn't beating you up while flying, use her time to prep your dogs for an attack! Vs. Arizona Arizona is a case of attack recognition. Familiarize yourself with Arizona's attack patterns, and anticipate her stomps. Using aerial attacks is a poor strategy as the heifer can pick you off with her horns. If the cow is backing up, she is most likely raring for a front charge. Flummox her by jumping, but don't make it a habit as she can pick you off in the air, as discussed above. Vs. Paprika Although Paprika has a random bag of tricks, once Pom has pinned her down with some attacks, she can't really respond without resorting to another surprise attack. Paprika's shortcomings lie in her vulnerabilities if her surprise tactics do not surprise. Since she is the tallest of the cast, she has a large hitbox, perfect for Pom's dogs to prey upon. Vs.Oleander Oleander is the antithesis to Pom: her short-range and long-range attacks are quick and cover a wide swatch of screen, she can teleport close to the lamb to continue a barrage, her Fel Sparks can cause problems in finding openings, her blocking neutralizes most of Pom's regular attacks (both level and low), and she can punish neophytes who spam the heavy attack or aerial attacks with a horn jab. Within the first opening seconds, she is immediately in range to smack the lamb with her book. If not, she will rapidly teleport closer just to hurl it at you. When playing against Oleander, be cognizant of your dogs' positions and move them around in preparation for a Combo. As with every fighting strategy, it should be second nature to block at the right moments, esp. with Oleander's Fel Sparks. Otherwise you can create openings with your Heavy attack and then follow up with a quick succession of others. Lastly, be aware of her teleports, as they can be used offensively and defensively. Good Oleander players can use these tips to destroy unprepared Pom players, good Pom players should be aware of these tactics and respond with every skill and puppy to clinch a win over an Oleander. It is telling that the unicorn's capabilities were curtailed in Early Access Patch #7, a result of the matchup being too one-sided. Theme Music Trivia *Pom is based off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's Fluttershy, her dogs fulfilling a similar role to Fluttershy's animals, and her personality is also similar. **As a homage to Fluttershy being a pegasus capable of flight, Pom uses her puff in her hair to float. *Pom is one of two characters to have a companion by their side during fights; the other being Oleander. *Pom is likely the second youngest champion (second to Arizona) at just a year old. *Pom is the only character that doesn't show up as an A.I within the Salt Mines. Quotes See Pom/Quotes Gallery See Pom/Gallery Color Palettes See Pom/Color Palettes NPC Names See Arcade NPC Names Category:Key Keepers Category:Female Characters Category:Sheeple